Enchanted
by Nate Grey
Summary: Lost inside her school, Tomoyo has an encounter with a certain exchange student from England...


Note: I decided to come back and edit this, with Japanese names and a few additions here and there.  
  
Summary: Just what I think could've happened in "Out of Bounds," when Tomoyo vanished inside the school.  Very short and kinda sweet, with hints of E/T and not much else.  
  
  
Enchanted  
A Card Captor Sakura Fanfic by

Nate Grey (XMAN0123@aol.com)  
  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted.  "Where are you?!"  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes, trying to focus, but it was no use.  There were powerful magic forces at work, and they were definitely stronger than he and Sakura.  He couldn't even sense Tomoyo anymore.  
  
"Tomoyo!  TOMOYO!!!"  
  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm.  "That won't do any good, Sakura.  She can't hear us."  
  
"But...but...we have to find her!" Sakura insisted, her eyes pleading with him.  
  
"We will," Syaoran assured her, "but not like that."  
  
"The kid's got a point," Kero said quietly.  "If Tomoyo could hear us, she'd answer."  
  
"Do you think she's okay, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kero was silent for a long moment.  
  
"Kero-chan?" Sakura repeated, her voice trembling.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Syaoran said quickly, shooting a glare at Kero.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo wasn't afraid.  Not anymore, at least.  Quickly realizing there was no way out of the classroom, she sat down at her desk to wait for Sakura and Syaoran.  They'd find her eventually, she knew.  Of course, there was no telling how long that would take, so she tried to make herself comfortable.  
  
"Remarkable," said a voice directly beside her.  
  
Tomoyo gasped and nearly fell out of her chair as she spun around.  A hand gently grasped her elbow, steadying her.  She stared at it, slowly moving her eyes up the arm and finally reaching its owner's face.  
  
The boy smiled down at her.  "Hello, Daidouji-san."  
  
"Hi...Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked softly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You might say I'm lost, like you are."  He sat down on the desk next to hers.  "Although I will admit, it's a lesser kind of lost than your current situation.  I'm only lost in the mental sense,  or confused.  You're lost in the physical sense, which can't be too enjoyable, I assume."  
  
"Suddenly...it doesn't seem so bad, actually," Tomoyo replied, surprising herself.  
  
Eriol smiled brightly.  "I'm glad you think so.  Maybe you could help me answer my question, then?"  
  
"Question?"  
  
He nodded.  "I was wondering...why aren't you worried?  You're lost, alone...with me."  
  
Tomoyo smirked.  "I'm not worried because I have confidence in my friends and their abilities.  As for being alone with you...as I said, it doesn't seem so bad."  
  
"Really?" Eriol did his best to form a sinister smile and failed miserably.  "You're not afraid of me?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  "You don't exactly make a very convincing bad guy."  
  
"Oh?  And what might I be convincing as, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Tomoyo thought for a moment.  "I'd have to say Syaoran's worst nightmare, someone with a better chance at winning Sakura over than he does."  
  
Eriol chuckled slightly and leaned forward, his face inches from hers.  "And what," he said quietly, "makes you think it's Sakura I'm trying to win over?"  
  
Tomoyo could feel her cheeks turning red as she looked away.  
  
"Would you do me a favor, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hmm?  Like what?"  
  
"Sing for me," he said simply.  
  
"Sing?" Tomoyo asked, the red returning to her cheeks.  "No, no, I couldn't."  
  
"Oh, come now.  If your singing voice is half as beautiful as your speaking voice, you have nothing to be shy about."  
  
"Well, if you insist, but...what could I sing?"  
  
Eriol smiled.  "Sing what's in your heart.  That should make a fine song, don't you think?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded to herself, closed her eyes, and began to sing.  She could feel Eriol's eyes on her as she sang, and absently wondered if he watched her during class, as well.  His shadow fell upon her, and then moved past her face.   
  
"You have a beautiful voice, Daidouji-san," he said after a while.  "It matches perfectly with the rest of you."  
  
The shadow fell over her again, but Tomoyo continued singing, so she didn't notice the two sets of footsteps rapidly approaching.  However, she did hear the door slide open.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried.  
  
Tomoyo stopped singing and opened her eyes, only to find The Shadow looming over her.  "Took you guys long enough," she teased.  
  
Sakura ran forward and threw her arms around her best friend.  "Are you okay, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and returned the embrace. "I'm just fine, Sakura-chan. I knew you two would find me."  
  
"Hey, I helped, too!" Kero shouted.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and patted his head.  "I'm sure you did, Kero-chan."  
  
"That was really smart of you, to sing like that," Sakura said.  
  
"Yes, I guess it was a good idea," Tomoyo replied absently, a mysterious smile on her face.  
  
Syaoran gave her a puzzled look.  "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"I told you, I'm fine."  Tomoyo winked at him. "But it's sweet of you to worry."  
  
Syaoran turned bright red and looked away quickly.  "Let's get out of here before anything else happens."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Tell me you planned for that to happen."  
  
Eriol smiled.  "And if I didn't?"  
  
Spinel frowned.  "You didn't, did you?"  
  
"No.  But that's what I enjoy about life.  It always has such...pleasant little surprises."  
  
Spinel sighed heavily.  "I swear I'll never understand you...people."  
  
"Well, I thought it was cute," Ruby Moon said.  "Too bad you only had a few minutes."  
  
"Yes.  Too bad, indeed," Eriol agreed, looking thoughtful.  "I almost regret that Sakura was able to find her so quickly.  But I suppose it's a good sign that she's getting stronger."  
  
"Can we go now?" Spinel asked, looking annoyed.  "All this meaningless mush is giving me a headache."  
  
"Spoken like a true eternal bachelor...and not by choice, I'll bet," Ruby Moon muttered.  
  
"I heard that, Ruby."  
  
"Good.  You were supposed to."  
  
"Enough, you two."  Eriol turned away from the school.  "Let's go home."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Tomoyo?  What happened in there, really?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing too important.  I'll tell you later," Tomoyo replied.  But even then, the events of the past hour were beginning to fade from her mind.  She didn't realize that by the next morning, they'd be gone completely.  All she'd have left of that night was a realization of how much Sakura (and yes, even Syaoran) cared about her, and a strange, lightheaded feeling whenever she thought of a certain exchange student from England...  
  
  
The End.  
  


Reviews!

Deonz

awww it ended so soon i hope u do more fics like that or a continuation

I actually do have two other E/T fics in the works: Unrequited, which you can find here, and Mystified, a one-shot, which I have yet to post.  Not a sequel, but like this one.

Kid A1

Very cute. :) Be better if you used the Japanese names.... (NOT A FLAME)

That's one of the reasons I came back to this (the other being I'd updated nearly all my other CCS fics).  Don't worry, I know it's not a flame.  Now that I'm familiar with the Japanese version, some of the dub names DO seem horrible.  I mean…Eli???  

Dana Daidouji

Konnichiwa minna-san, this is so cute, I love it, I really do!... I only have a question... Why does she have to forget that night?, is the only thing I'm not agree with. But anyway it's such a beautiful fanfic and hope that you will write more fics like this, onegai shimasu!

Eriol does not want Sakura (or her friends) to figure out who he is or what he's doing at this stage.  He cloaks Tomoyo's mind to keep this from happening…and to keep his little aura of mystery.  He simply wouldn't be Eriol without it.

rakko-chan

That was cool ^_^ It could have been a little better though, some parts didn't particularly make sense. I haven't been particularly following the dub, so some of this info might not be quite correct in your context, but I don't think Tomoyo would take the realization of Eriol being "bad guy" so easily. I'm not saying she'd freak out once she did, I'm just saying that one sentence probably wouldn't be enough to transform her whole mind set about him to being the one who was causing all this trouble for Sakura. And she'd probably react more simply to that fact. And she probably would tell Sakura, for the very same reason, it's not like Tomoyo to withhold info that important from her. And it's much more Eriol's style to do all that stuff and then make her pass out or something ^_^; He really seems to like magicking people to sleep... oh, and in the original at least, Tomoyo's in choir so she probably wouldn't be quite so modest about her voice. That long sentence about being lost is a little odd too... it just doesn't seem Eriol-ish to me to reveal that much of his motives and mind set ^_^; He's too mysterious... Anyway, I already like this fic, and it could be quite good and really cool if you polished it up a bit. Please don't take offense, this is intended as constructive criticism... I think the idea itself is very cute and original. And no, I usually don't write reviews this long...

Well, you've made a tiny mistake, but one that throws your whole logic off: Tomoyo doesn't realize that Eriol is the bad guy here (and even if she had, it wouldn't have mattered).  That was never my intent.  Of course, she thinks it odd that he's also there this late, anyone would.  But as you said, Eriol does like magicking people, and he's obviously done something to Tomoyo here; that IS where the title comes from.  Exactly what he did you can decide for yourself, but it would probably include not having her freak out and keeping her suspicion of him to a minimum.  

At the point when Sakura asks her, Tomoyo would only be able to tell her that she ran into Eriol in the school.  Again, Tomoyo has no idea that Eriol is the bad guy, only that he's nice and perhaps a bit odd (and Eriol's magic is both aiding & ensuring that assumption).  There are three possible reasons why she wouldn't share the little she does know with Sakura: 1) Eriol's magic prevents her from doing so, or 2) Tomoyo doesn't connect Eriol's appearance with the unknown force and therefore thinks the two are totally unrelated, or 3) Tomoyo doesn't want to discuss Eriol at the moment, for fear of Syaoran or Kero making a connection that Sakura wouldn't.

I'm willing to bet even choir girls can get nervous around cute guys they may or may not like.  

Eriol finds Tomoyo fascinating, so I see no reason why he wouldn't want to engage her in conversation (if you read my other E/T fics, you'll find that most of them are fairly heavy with dialogue).  And considering that Tomoyo will soon forget the incriminating things about Eriol, he could safely tell her flat out who he was and not worry about her being able to tell Sakura.  Clearly he continues to remain a mystery at the end.  So no worries about that. ^_^


End file.
